


Crêpes

by YodaBen2



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:07:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YodaBen2/pseuds/YodaBen2





	Crêpes

Titre : Crêpes

Auteur : Yoda-Ben2

Fandom : Good Omens

Genre : humour culinaire

Rating : T

Pairing : Rampa-Azi, Azi-Surprise !

Notes : ficlette inspirée pour votre plus grand malheur, par une longue rétrospective des émissions de cuisine de Maïté.

Rampa relut le paragraphe en long, en large et en travers. Plusieurs fois. Il tourna la page pour voir s’il n’y avait pas quelque chose qu’il avait oublié.

250g de farine. 4 œufs . Un demi-litre de lait . 1 pincée de sel. 50 grammes de beurre et 1 sachet de sucre vanillé.

\- Quoi, c’est tout ?! Vociféra-t-il. Tout ce cirque pour ça ?

Il ne pouvait croire que ce plat qui arrachait à son ange des gémissements de plaisir à la limite de la pornographie fût aussi… Aussi simpliste !! Il avait risqué la guillotine pour _ça_ ???

De fureur, il se dirigea vers une pièce de son appartement qui se vit immédiatement dotée d’un réfrigérateur, d’une plaque de cuisson, d’une poêle, et de quelques autres ustensiles. Rampa ouvrit le frigo, en sortit les ingrédients et suivit la recette.

_Dans un saladier, verser la farine et les œufs. Puis progressivement ajouter le lait tout en mélangeant avec un fouet. Ajouter le sucre vanillé, la pincée de sel…._

Rampa fouetta le mélange avec frénésie, et regarda d’un air sceptique, voire un peu dégoûté, le liquide écru et un peu épais qui remplissait son saladier. Ça n’avait même pas d’odeur agréable. Rampa relut la recette. Oh, il fallait le cuire.

_Verser une louche du mélange dans une poêle à fond plat et bords courts, préalablement graissée.._

Rampa suivit scrupuleusement les instructions (sauf celle préconisant de laisser reposer la pâte. Rampa n’était pas un être angélique et la patience n’était certainement pas son fort), et déforma la poêle pour qu’elle corresponde en tous points avec la description du livre.

Le nez à ras de l’ustensile, Rampa observait avec un œil fort suspicieux la pâte commencer à sécher dans le fond de la poêle, puis… Ah, problème.

_Après une à deux minutes de cuisson, retourner la crêpe avec une spatule ou en la faisant sauter dans la poêle._

Rampa tenta sa chance. Une première crêpe tomba sur son coûteux plancher en acajou. La seconde se drapa presque élégamment autour du plafonnier. De guerre lasse, Rampa fit apparaître une spatule et retourna la troisième tentative de façon moins risquée.

Une assiette venue de nulle part accueillit les premiers essais concluants. Rampa se retrouva rapidement avec une vingtaine de crêpes.

Elles dégageaient une odeur délicieuse, il fallait l’avouer. Rampa ne savait pas s’il devait se sentir fier d’avoir dompté un des fleurons de la cuisine familiale française, ou se sentir bête d’avoir tapissé cette pièce de farine et de pâte à crêpe.

_Allons, Rampa, songea-t-il. Tu as réussi à maîtriser la confection des crêpes, imagine le monde de possibilités qui s’offre à toi ! Tu vas pouvoir en préparer quand Aziraphale en voudra !_

_Et exercer sur lui d’immondes chantages en échange de crêpes, gniahahaha, il sera à tes pieds !_

_Tu pourrais essayer de parfumer la pâte avec du rhum, il te reste quelques bouteilles que tu avais mis de côté depuis la fin du XVIIIe siècle. Ou avec de la fleur d’oranger…_

_Et tu disposes maintenant d’un argument de choc pour le plier à tes volontés ! Le forcer à lire un e-book, porter un blouson en cuir au lieu de cette sempiternelle veste, lui faire essayer un chewing-gum, des filtres Snapchat avec des oreilles de chien… Apprendre le twerk !! Tu imagines ton ange remuer en rythme son..._

Rampa coupa court à ce ping-pong mental qui lui filait un mal de crâne affreux. Le tas de crêpes semblait le narguer.

Plus qu’une chose à faire.

Aziraphale était à la fois content et surpris de la visite de Rampa, et plus encore du balluchon qu’il tenait à bout de bras comme un animal dangereux.

\- Qu’est-ce que c’est ? Demanda l’ange, intrigué par le paquet enveloppé dans un torchon à carreaux.

\- Un, heu… Essai.

Aziraphale déballa le paquet et poussa un cri de surprise extasiée en voyant le contenu de l’assiette.

\- Oh !! C’est toi qui les as faites ?

Rampa haussa les épaules, affreusement gêné. Aziraphale en roula aussitôt une qu’il goûta.

Le gémissement qu’il poussa à la première bouchée plongea Rampa dans un abîme de réflexions éthiques. Il serait prêt à beaucoup de concessions pour entendre à nouveau ce bruit-là. Et peut-être sans crêpes.

Mais il fallait se réjouir de chaque petite victoire. Et de la capacité à faire disparaître des traces de pâte à crêpe d’une pensée.

Rampa réussit à faire essayer le blouson et le chewing-gum à Aziraphale.

Mais le twerk était au-dessus de ses forces.

Fin.


End file.
